


Only Two Things Come From Texas

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Carrying, Chubby, Declarations Of Love, Finger Sucking, Fondling, Grubscars, Hand Jobs, Lots of Cum, M/M, Nervousness, Nipple Biting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is totally, most definitely not on the rebound from Terezi. But you say one thing about needing some troll lovin' after a drunken night at the bar and suddenly you're visiting the boy who's always had a crush on you for some of that aforesaid lovin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Two Things Come From Texas

Tavros' heart skipped a beat when Dave walked into the living room of his hivestem apartment, unannounced and semi-unexpected. He'd said that he'd be by that afternoon, but Tavros had expected him to call first. Or knock, for that matter. He was sure the front door had been locked, too, and made a mental note to look into it.

"Hey, Nitram," Dave said, insouciant as ever. "Got anything to drink?"

Tavros tried to gather enough composure to not stutter or um and ah, and mostly succeeded. "Uh, there's soda in the refrigifyificator." Dave was in and out of the foodblock in the blink of an eye, and came back with a can of fizzy grape. He sprawled himself out in an armchair, cracked open his drink and said

"Nice place."

"Thanks. I couldn't have imagined living somewhere like here before the game ended."

"The wheelchair thing? There's an elevator, man."

“I take the stairs every day. It reminds me that we won. Wanna see my calves?”

Dave sipped his drink thoughtfully. “Won't I be seeing 'em anyway?”

“Oh! Then you still want to, um, be moirails with benefits? I thought you were drunk when you said that.”

“I was. But I meant it.”

“You really think Terezi's gone back to Karkat for good then?”

Dave looked unusually downcast. “Look, this isn't some desperation thing. I don't need to get my hog waxed so bad that I'd run to the first dude who'd be into it and go 'hey, wanna check if our mutually freaky alien anatomies are compatible?'”

“You pretty much did say that,” Tavros said, smirking. “You probably don't remember.”

“What. No.”

“Yep. You said, uh, 'I need some alien ass right now and I don't care if it comes with a dick attached.'”

“I really said that?”

Tavros nodded.

“Shit, how drunk was I?”

“Enough that I think I was the only one who understood you.”

“Huh. And somehow I actually seduced you.”

“You never had to. I always liked you.”

“Yeah, I know.” There was a long, awkward silence, which only got longer and more awkward until at last Dave broke it, to Tavros' great relief. “Maybe I like you too,” he said. “A little.”

“Dave...thanks.” Tavros shuffled in his chair, and grinned foolishly. “So, do you want to make this happen?”

Dave crumpled his empty can, dropped it and stood up. “I think I know a good way to start.” Tavros hurried to his feet. They approached each other across the room, meeting in the middle, then, so close that their faces almost touched, they hesitantly embraced.

The connection between them was instant and electric. The moment Tavros closed his arms around Dave's back he was pulled into a passionate kiss, their tongues conjoining as though they were made for each other. Dave found Tavros' thicker and longer than he'd expected, and his was enveloped for a moment until he freed it and started to explore Tavros' mouth, darting here, flickering there. Dave's shades (of course he hadn't taken them off when he'd entered, that would have been far too uncool) bumped against Tavros's face. They broke apart for a moment, and Tavros plucked the offending Aviators off Dave's nose and tossed them onto an armchair. He stared into Dave's lovely crimson irises, then after a second they both closed their eyes and resumed their kiss.

Tavros' hands crept down Dave's long, lean body, over the small of his back and onto his bottom. He slipped his hands into the back pockets of Dave's jeans and squeezed, finding not an ounce of spare flesh. Dave's buttocks were beautifully toned and muscular, and made Tavros a little worried about his own chubbiness. Dave didn't seem to mind, though, and fondled Tavros just as enthusiastically. His hand alighted on Tavros' groin. Tavros gasped and tried to pull away, but Dave held him tight and rubbed his hand up and down. He frowned and said

“You got a rolled up tube sock or something in there, Nitram?”

“Huh?”

Dave shoved his hand down the front of Tavros' pants, into his underwear and curled his fingers around the troll's bulge. Tavros yelped, then moaned as the heat of Dave's hand and the gentle pressure of his fingertips spurred on an already rapid erection. Dave blanched a little and withdrew his arm.

“Jesus fuck,” he muttered. “It's real.”

“What were you expecting?” Tavros said, and landed another kiss on him. Dave shrugged and threw himself back into the moment.

They stayed stuck together while they meandered in the direction of Tavros’ respiteblock, stumbling for a moment against the doorframe. Dave pushed Tavros up against the stile and put one hand under his shirt. He groped at the softness of his stomach, running his knuckles and the backs of his fingers over smooth, navel-less skin. Further up, he found the swell of a nipple and trapped it between thumb and forefinger.

Tavros’ breath caught for a moment, but he kept up his own explorations. He dipped into Dave’s jeans and worked his way into the sweat and heat of his underwear. Pushing through a thicket of curly pubes, he fetched up against a hard, hot obstacle. His first feel of human cock. It was smaller than his, but beautifully formed, gracefully curved and covered in the ridges of thick veins. He wanted to see it. He wanted to know how Dave’s pale peach, near-albino skin translated to his privates.

Dave felt Tavros encircle his wrist and gently, but firmly tug his hand out from under Tavros’ shirt. The next thing he knew Tavros had an arm around his shoulders, another under his legs and then his centre of gravity pitched crazily. He flailed, narrowly avoiding whacking Tavros in the face, but stopped when he realised he was still and safe, staring up at the ceiling in a grip that was as steady, solid and untiring as a mesa.

Tavros peered down at him and grinned. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Dave shot back. “Did we just get married?”

“Um, I don’t think so.”

“How come I’m doing the whole freshly minted blushing bride thing then?”

Tavros shrugged, effortlessly lifting Dave an inch or so. “It’s my apartment. I figure I should carry you across the threshold.”

“Alright man, whatever lifts your landing craft.”

Swinging him around, Tavros lifted Dave’s back and pulled in his legs to stop him from conking either his feet or his head on the doorframe. He stepped forward and brought his new moirail with benefits into his respiteblock.

It was cool and dark inside, decorated Alternian style, with chitinous furniture and walls. Tavros’ recuperacoon stood in the centre, though in deference to shared human-troll culture, a rather plain single bed skulked against one wall. Dave guessed this would be where they’d do the deed. The deed being a hot sweaty man-fuck. Two guys, naked and going at it. Dave could hardly call himself averse to the idea, but it was outside the range of his experience. And there was the matter of Tavros’...bigness. What if he wanted to be on top? How were they going to get around that? For that matter, how was he going to get himself around it? 

Dave's feet and brain hit the floor and pause respectively. Tavros steadied and released him, stretched and rubbed his arms. 

"You're heavier than you look," he said, grinning ruefully. 

"And you're stronger than I thought," Dave replied. 

"Yeah, well. I uh, don't know how many bodies I've gone through now, but I guess pushing my chair around toughened me up and it stuck."

"Let me see," Dave said, and plucked at Tavros' shirt again.

They slowly stripped each other down to their underwear, taking time out to kiss and fondle, drawing their maps of each others' bodies with cartographical care. Grey skin slid over pink skin, twined and untwined; only the distinction of colour indicated where troll ended and human began. His ectobiological origins had seen fit to provide Dave with a navel, something Tavros was fascinated by, along with Dave's abundance of lean runner's muscle. 

Likewise, Dave couldn't stop touching the patches that dotted Tavros’ flanks. There were six of them in total, brown, hard and shiny like the wing cases of giant beetles.

“What are these again?” Dave asked.

“Grubscars,” Tavros said. “Like uh, where my legs were when I was a wiggler.”

“Huh. Terezi never told me that. They’re cute.”

“You’re cute.” Tavros wrapped himself around Dave and steered him onto the bed. There they took it in turns to peel off the last barriers between them. Tavros rolled Dave’s boxers off his hips, down his legs. He murmured, impressed when he got his first glimpse of Dave’s cock.

Dave was more blunt. “Fuck,” was all he said. 

Tavros’ prick looked even bigger than it felt, and was shaped quite differently from a human's. It tapered down from his body, terminating in a bulbous, rounded head the colour of dull bronze. It was intimidating, even more so for Tavros' lack of balls. It suggested that fucking was all it was for, even though Dave knew that the rest of the troll reproductive process was internal. 

They snuggled together on their sides, facing each other, red eyes gazing into brown. Tavros put his hand between Dave's legs and gently squeezed his balls, wondering at the wrinkled velvet texture of his scrotum and the firm softness of them.

"These are so strange," Tavros said. "Why are they outside?"

Dave shrugged. "Dunno. Yours is weird too." 

He stroked the underside of Tavros' cock, running his fingers up to the point where it terminated and transitioned into perfectly smooth skin. There was a spot there that yielded to his touch, and when he prodded it Tavros gasped, drawing up his legs.

"Guess there's something there after all."

"N-nerve clusters," Tavros explained. "Do it again, ummm, please?" He let go of Dave’s balls and took hold of his cock instead, rubbing its head with his thumb while he tightened his fingers around its shaft.

“Keep doing that and we got ourself a deal.” Dave dug his finger into the spongy spot at the base of Tavros’ dick and thrilled to the sound of his troll lover’s moans.

They wriggled closer as the desire and delight rose in their bodies, pressing together to share sweat, spit and presently, precum. Dave smeared a blob of it across two fingertips and held them up to Tavros' lips for him to lick clean. Tavros took to the task with great enthusiasm. He sucked Dave's fingers deep into his mouth and swished that thick, broad tongue of his around them, slathering them in his saliva and slurping up the salty stickiness. Dave rewarded him with renewed pressure against his sweet spot, and he murmured his thanks around Dave's fingers.

Dave withdrew his fingers, and Tavros repaid him by ducking down, painstakingly maneuvering his head to avoid whacking or spearing him with his horns. Nuzzling Dave's chest, he licked his way across it until his tongue happened across a taut, pale nipple. He wetted down the fine blonde hairs that haloed it, then closed his lips around it, sucking hard until he drew it into contact with the points of his teeth. They were nowhere near the vicious razors most trolls had, but they were sharp enough to leave a ring of deep red prickles around the puffy circle of Dave's areola. 

Gasping, Dave tried to pull away, but Tavros held fast, nipping just a little bit tighter and growling in mock ferocity. A moment later he yelped and let go. Dave had spanked him, bringing his hand down on his arse with a sharp smack. The tingling pain spreading across his bum invigorated him. He shoved Dave, bowling him over onto his back, and leapt onto and straddled him. He bucked, grinding his cock against Dave's, and in his excitement a spurt of genefluid squirted from the tip of his cock and spattered across Dave's stomach. 

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Short fuse, Tav?"

"N-no!" Tavros blushed brown, his face going from grey to tanned in an instant. "That was just like your precum stuff." Regaining some of his hard-won confidence, he grinned and said "You'll know when a troll guy comes."

"I'll take your word for it." 

“How about I show you?” Interspersing his words with soft kisses down Dave’s neck and across his collarbone, Tavros said “F-fuck, I really, really want you.”

He slithered down to sit between Dave’s legs, spread and lifted them, revealing his taut buttocks and between them, the wrinkled pucker of his arsehole. He brushed his thumb over it and Dave groaned, his legs twitching, his fists clenching. Tavros pushed a little harder and Dave flinched.

“What’s wrong?”

Dave sighed and sat up. He looked straight into Tavros’ eyes, and Tavros had to work to keep his gaze steady and not look away.

“Look,” he said. “You’ve got a really big cock, and I’ve never...you know?”

Tavros blushed. “Well um, I don’t think it’s…”

“It’s fucking humungous. It like the Hummer of cocks. You’re actually compensating in reverse. Look, it’s not like I’m not pleased that my boyfriend has a big dick.”

“Boyfriend?”

Dave paused, then shrugged. “Yeah. Boyfriend. Matesprit. Whatever you want to call it. I think we can make it work.”

Tavros threw his arms around Dave, pulled him close and kissed his cheek. “Thank you,” he said. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. I mean, it’s a major emotional and lifestyle decision, but still. It’s nothing.”

They stayed entwined, tongues exploring each others’ mouths and gradually arranged themselves until Dave was sitting in Tavros’ lap. Tavros’ bone of contention nestled between Dave’s thighs, and even though he’d explained his limitations its size still intimidated him. Still, it remained beautiful and fascinating, and Dave rubbed it until another spurt of Tavros’ copious precum splashed against his hand. Tavros moaned, arching away, his teeth clenched and his eyes closed in bliss.

“I still want to pail you,” he said, his hand on Dave’s arse again. “You’re gonna, uhh...practice, right?”

“First thing I do when I get home, I’m gonna go on thick plastic cylinders for your rectum dot com and seeing what they got.”

“Nice.”

Dave tipped back Tavros’ head and nibbled at his neck. “I’m not gonna be the one bending over all the time, though. How about we try it the other way round today?”

“Yeah,” Tavros said, his voice hoarse and husky. “Lube’s in the cupboard.”

Dave hopped off the bed and went to fetch it. By the time he came back Tavros was up on his knees, one hand planted against the wall. He had the other on his plush bottom, his fingers deeply indented into his left cheek as he parted it from its neighbour. His bulge had softened somewhat and drooped between his legs, ready for Dave to grab it and fluff it back up into its full and fearsome hardness. 

Shuffling up behind Tavros, Dave coated his fingers with a generous helping of lube and pushed them into Tavros' crack. He rubbed Tavros' arsehole just as Tavros' had his, making him groan both at the pressure and the coolness of the lube. His groans only got louder as Dave pushed harder, coaxing open his ring, insinuating his index and middle finger to slick his insides in slippery lotion. He felt his arsehole squeeze against Dave's knuckles, once, then twice, the slight change in size so very noticeable against that most sensitive part of him. His sweet spot was even more so, and when Dave finally had his fingers in up to their third knuckles, his tips brushed against it. Tavros stiffened, and let out a quavery whimper.

"D-do that again," he said, after taking a steadying breath.

"This?" said Dave, questing around for the smooth knot he'd felt. He found it, pressed down. Tavros made a noise that sounded like 'guhuheeee!' And having heard it, Dave couldn't possibly leave him alone.

Tavros pressed his forehead against the wall, relying on its solid surface to keep himself from completely losing it. Dave might have been a novice at this kind of game, but with an obvious button to hit and those supernally deft fingers with which to hit it, he was unstoppable. For all that they were a mere few inches inside him Tavros felt as though his entire body was wrapped around them and his entire being rapt by them. 

Hence the wall. Without he'd float away. Without it the scintillating impulses that trickled up his spine would spill over and dissolve away his mind in a seltzer of tingling bliss. Take it away and he'd be a bellowing, blushing, bovine mess, beholden to his most base and lustful parts. With it, he maintained a semblance of dignity. Moaning, squirming dignity perhaps, but dignity all the same. Even so, he couldn’t hold on forever.

Dave pulled his fingers from Tavros’ arse. Tavros gasped and jerked back from the wall, his forehead throbbing where it had made contact. Behind him, Dave rose up on his knees, pressing close, providing him with another anchor in the shape of his body. His cock pressed against Tavros’ bum, lubed up and so very hard. He wrapped his hand around Tavros’ own prick, gave it a couple of quick strokes and whispered:

“Ready?”

“P-Please,” Tavros said, his lungs fluttering, his voice hitching. “Please.”

“You got it.”

And Dave was away, guiding his cock past the barrier to Tavros’ sanctum, feeling it stretch fully and fulsomely around his head, his ridge, his shaft. He felt Tavros’ inner muscles clutch at him, welcoming him in with powerful serpentine ripples, like a three-hundred and sixty degree massage. As he sunk deeper and deeper into Tavros’ cloying warmth, he dragged his fingers down Tavros’ dick, mimicking his motions.

Tavros moaned, flailing his arms back to grab whatever parts of Dave he could find, eventually lighting on a shoulder and a hip. The initial and insignificant pain of penetration passed like the first taste of pepper in a meal, leaving only closeness: a merging of two into one that Tavros sought to make as complete as possible. He clenched down when Dave pulled back, wanting to hold him in for as long as possible. The momentary absence only heightened the pleasure of his return.

Dave started to pant; his breathing mingled with the slap of his hips, the slishing sound of his hand on Tavros’ cock, the lowing whimpers escaping Tavros’ mouth. His thrusts became fast and forceful to compensate for Tavros squeezing his dick. In return he tensed up his fingers and pistoned his hand ever harder along Tavros’ shaft, aided by the remnants of lube and the constant stream of creamy brownish pre-cum that now flowed constantly from its tip. He leaned in to Tavros, shifting his angle, rearing up so he could nuzzle his shoulders, kiss and bite his neck and hiss filthy, carnal words into his ears.

Bucking back, Tavros tried to force more of Dave’s fat cock into him. He begged for more pressure, more friction, and he was too far gone for words. He begged with his body, his breath, his hands, whimpering and scratching at Dave’s flanks with his claws. A light scrape earned him a smart slap across his thigh and the shock made him tighten up even more. He felt Dave’s gasp blow hot across his cheek, and knew that he’d made a tactical error. Thereafter, a rhythmic rain of smacks crashed down on him, each timed to hit when Dave was at the deepest point of his thrust. Tavros’ added his squeals to the cacophony they were making together.

Unrestrained now, uninhibited, Dave let his voice join the chorus. To Tavros’ surprise, he was more vocal than anyone else Tavros had ever known. He had reason to be: Tavros was softer, tighter, more responsive, more beautiful than any partner he’d ever had. He loved the way Tavros seemed to both shrink away from and take pains to move towards his touch. He loved the way he shivered when he brushed across a sensitive part of him, or fucked him particularly hard. Most of all, he loved the way that this troll, so meek and stammering at first, had him turned on to the point where he couldn’t even think.

Part of the reason for that was that he was not far off from blowing his load in said formerly meek-and-stammering troll. His balls had hauled themselves up to the point he feared they’d retract back into his body, held there by a foreskin he could have used as a snare drum. He could feel each one bulging with a literal ass-load of cum. He imagined it sloshing in there, ready to turn into a pearly geyser the moment he relaxed…

He couldn’t. Not just yet. He grabbed Tavros’ horn, pulled his head back, tugging hard on his cock at the same time.

“Moo for me, cow boy,” he said. His teeth were clenched, and he sounded almost threatening. Tavros let out a slightly confused:

“M-moo?”

“Yeah, like that.”

It felt oddly satisfying. Tavros let out a longer, lower one. “Moooooooo!”

“That’s it. You sound so hot, Nitram. Is my cow boy gonna spray a load of chocolate milk for me?”

“Mooooooooooo!” It was humiliating, but making that noise, roaring like a randy musclebeast set Tavros’ libido reeling. Another utterance of it and he almost collapsed, the entire lower half of his body throbbing.

“Fuck! Dave, please, please, harder!”

“What do you-”

“HARDER!” Tavros half-screamed, half growled. Dave shrugged and pushed himself to the very limit. He jacked Tavros’ cock until his wrist creaked, and using Tavros’ horn as a handlebar, slammed into him, burning up his fibres and sinews, demanding more from every molecule he possessed.

With a mighty heave, mere anarchy was loosed upon Tavros’ body. He howled a weird and wild ululation: the sound of vocal chords that were almost, but not quite human stretched to their very limit. Quaking, trembling, thrashing, he writhed in Dave's grip, bucking into the hand clasping his prick until something surged deep within him. A moment of void, then an eternity of bliss, and he spurted a sticky streamer of thick brown genefluid. Each subsequent contraction that rolled along his cock sent fresh pleasure spiralling up through his body, and prompted another jet of cum to splash across the sheets. Tavros hung his head, looking down in a daze at the mess he was making.

Behind him, Dave signalled his own climax, moaning as he splattered Tavros’ insides in his less copious but no less potent seed. Shivering, his hips fluttered against Tavros’ arse, acting on pure muscle memory now he’d relinquished control of his body. The last few dregs of his cum dribbled out of him, and he took a deep, slow breath. He leaned against Tavros, resting with his arms draped over his shoulders.

Tavros fell to all fours panting. Dave withdrew his cock, and Tavros whimpered quietly at the sudden absence of it and the sensation of slick spunk drooling from his arsehole. He flopped onto his side, feeling very well used and very satisfied. Daver settled down next to him, peering over his body at the spread puddle on the edge of the bed.

“Jeez, Nitram,” he said. “That thing of yours is a firehose. Won’t that stuff stain?”

“Mmm, the sheets are washable,” Tavros said, his voice distant and sleepy. “Hey Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“Moo.”

Dave had to bite down on his knuckles to keep himself from giggling.

They laid together until their various fluids started to turn unpleasantly dry and sticky, and the masculine smell of their lovemaking became too strong to decently lie around in. Tavros got up and went to the bathroom, where he set the shower going for Dave. He returned to his respiteblock, chivvied Dave out and busied himself by stripping the bed of its soaked sheets. 

That done, he went back out to the lounge and collected his clothes, though he only bothered to put on his shirt and shorts. The sound of the shower ceased and Dave came in, naked, drops of water evaporating on his perfect skin. He had a towel over his head, rubbing hard at his scalp, and he didn't notice Tavros approach until the troll's hand was on his stomach. Tavros ran it down the trail that led to his groin, dragging his fingers through soft hair that turned coarse and curly. He gave Dave’s cock a longing, loving squeeze, and flipped up the towel to kiss his sweet lips.

“You’re um, wonderful,” he said.

“Um wonderful?,” said Dave, after a quick peck in return.

“Yeah. Um wonderful.” Tavros snaked his arm round Dave’s back and grabbed his bottom. “This is pretty wonderful too. I can’t wait to try it.”

“It’s yours, cow boy.” He paused, disentangled himself from Tavros and started to stroll around the room, picking up his clothes.

“You know,” he said as he tugged his shirt on over his head, “might be more fun if you help me out with ‘practice’. Reckon if I go straight home I can get express delivery on some toys.”

“Well, if you get them by tomorrow, bring them round. And we’ll uh...we’ll practice.”

Dave finished dressing, and Tavros took him by the arm and lead him to the door. At the threshold, Dave said:

“Tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Tavros was surprised at how hard it was to say. He wanted to shout out ‘No, today, today!’ He decided it was best to take it slow, and satisified himself with a goodbye kiss.

“Alright, babe,” Dave said, “I’m gone. Love ya.”

“Yeah, love you t-wait WHAT?” But Dave had shut the door, and by the time Tavros wrestled with the latch and wrenched it open he’d vanished, ninja-style.

Tavros slowly shut the door again and let himself breathe. Half dazed, he twirled around, weaved his way back to the lounge and flumphed prone onto the sofa. A soppy grin spread across face, and he muffled a squeal of pure joy with a cushion. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first proper M/M fic! Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more.


End file.
